China
China is a location which appears in Winx Club and World of Winx. Overview China is a country located in East Asia, on Earth. Locations Winx Club *Great Wall of China *Qinling Mountains World of Winx *Beijing *Light Tiger Palace Known Inhabitants Winx Club *Lu Wei *Chinese Dragons *Mei Li *Pandas World of Winx *Yu Winx Club Seasons |-|Season 6= In "Shrine of the Green Dragon", the Winx go to China to find Lu Wei. But back at the Great Wall, the dragons come down upon the Winx. They quickly transform to fight them off. Daphne tells Bloom that frontal attacks won't work on the dragons due to their speed, so she has Flora and Aisha set up some traps to slow them down. They managed to ensnare two of the dragons, then Lu Wei flies in riding a magenta dragon trying to fend off the remaining one. He noticed something odd about their collars before getting knocked off. He is saved by the Pixies. The trapped dragons break free and they all attack Lu Wei's dragon. Lu Wei tells the girls the dragons are uncontrollable unless they are fitted with the Pearl of Restraint, and they can be found in the nearby mountain. The Winx had no choice but to go to the mountain cave and find them to stop the dragons. A dragon attacks Musa and Tecna, then Musa finds a pearl and lodged it into the dragon's collar. Stella takes another dragon for a ride before getting a pearl placed on it by Aisha. Daphne finds the last pearl, but gets knocked out of the air by the last dragon and Bloom quickly flies down to grab the pearl before finally placing it on the dragon. The three dragons immediately become tame, and Lu Wei expresses his gratitude. Bloom then inquires about Eldora, and he replies he has no idea where she had gone to. However, he does know she once mentioned retiring to a place surrounded by her favorite type of flower, which he shows to be a kind of crystal flower. Flora, being the botanist, had no idea what kind it was, much to the shock of the other girls. Bloom suggests taking it back to Alfea to have it studied. Daphne then suggest to Lu Wei to have his temple open to tourists, which he agrees on. |-|Season 7= World of Winx Season 1 In World of Winx, the Winx (and Lorelei) travel to Beijing in search of a girl that appeared in their Dreamix Vision in the episode "The Shaman." They arrive at the Light Tiger Palace to find that an international martial arts tournament is being held and that the girl from their vision whose name is Yu will be competing. The Winx watch Yu's matches excitedly as she makes it to the final round against the modern-day Shaman but, just as Yu is about to win, she is whisked away in a puff of red smoke. The Winx quickly scramble outside, where Flora uses the plants around them to figure out Yu's whereabouts. Through the plants, Flora is shown a barely conscious Yu with the Shaman looming over her, sprinkling gold dust onto her before calling for a portal into the World of Dreams. Flora reports to the rest of the Winx of what the plants have shown her and they hurry into the forest to try and save Yu. Unfortunately, Yu is pulled into the portal into World of Dreams before the Winx can even reach her, but the portal also closes before the Shaman can even enter it. The battle between the Winx and the Shaman rages into the next episode until the Shaman is bound to a tree by Flora's vines. Bloom has the Winx take the Shaman into the Winxmobile while she flees before the WOW camera-drones can catch sight of her. While in the Winxmobile, the Winx interrogate the Shaman and learn that he had been sent to kidnap Yu by the Queen of the World of Dreams: the true Talent Thief that the Winx thought they were pursuing. The Winx are interrupted by Lorelei trying to get into the Winxmobile and they scramble to try and hide him. In order to settle Lorelei down, the girls exit the van after hiding the Shaman, unaware that he had reclaimed his magical stones and escaped. Once Lorelei barges into the Winxmobile, Musa realizes that the Shaman must have stolen his stones back when he bumped into her, but she does not lament on that fact for too long as she and the rest of the Winx experience yet another Dreamix Vision which prompts them to travel to London in search of a talented young pianist. Legends *The Green Dragons of the Great Wall: Trivia *China on Wikipedia. Gallery S7 Trailer (186).png S7 Trailer (187).png S7 Trailer (188).png S7 Trailer (189).png S7 Trailer (190).png S7 Trailer (191).png Beijing - Official Background -1.jpg Beijing - Official Background -2.jpg Beijing - Official Background -3.jpg Category:Winx Club Category:Earth Category:Locations Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:China Category:Elas Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Countries